Gravity
by Briele
Summary: Something always brings me back to you. StanKyle.


Pairing: Stan/Kyle. (Kinda anti WendyStan).

Song in Fic: Gravity by Sara Bareilles. The song is in Kyles POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. :D

**

* * *

**

**Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long.**

Kyle Broflovski sat alone on the cold bleachers after the football game. Sighing and closing his eyes when he finally saw the person he wanted, _needed_ to see leave the locker room.

Opening his eyes he called out his name "Stan!".

**No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you till the moment I'm gone.**

Stan smirked before walking up those steps. The steps that lead to a little lost boy, Stan so desperately wanted to be that boys savior.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kyle looked so small, so sad. "I- I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for walking out on you last night." Kyle looked up at Stan.

"It's okay-"

"What do you feel?" Kyle said quickly. Stan frowned his eyebrows. "Feel?" Stan asked at if it were a word he'd never heard before.

"When we kiss." Kyle finally replied.

**You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. **

**I never wanted anything so much then to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**

Stan shook his head a looked away from the boy sitting in front of him. His best friend, his lover, his secret. Stan took a deep breath and looked back at Kyle.

"Why?"

"Why _what_?" Kyle replied with venom in his voice.

"Why do you always ruin everything?" Stan shouted and flung his arms. "Why can't you just be fucking happy with what we have?"

"We don't have anything Stan." Stan looked at Kyle shocked.

"I refused to be your dirty little secret anymore."

**Set me free, leave me be. **

**I don't want to fall another moment into your Gravity.**

"You know why I can't tell people Kyle." Stan thinks he's won, that he's got Kyle with that one line.

"That's not good enough anymore Stan." Not this time. Not anymore. "This has been going on for a year now, everyday you tell me you're going to break up with Wendy and tell your parents about us and you don't!" Kyle began raising his voice.

"That's not fair-"

Kyle surely wasn't going to let him finish. "Fair?" He shouted. "How's it fair on Wendy? She thinks your in love with her! Does she know you sleep with guys?"

"Shut the fuck up Kyle!" Stan yelled pointing his finger in Kyle's face. "I don't sleep with guys, It's just you and you know that!" Kyle stood up and smacked Stans hand.

"Then tell Wendy." He said calmly. Stan shook his head. "If you don't tell her, I will." Kyle threatened "Like hell you will." Stan said through his teeth.

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**

**But you're on to me and all over me.**

"Why can't we keep things the same? I'm not ready for everyone to know." Stan said sounding defeated. "I just can't do it anymore, I'm sick of waiting for you." Kyle whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Dramatic effect." They laughed. "See? Why can't we stay like this?" Kyle's smile quickly faded. "What are you going to do Stan? Marry Wendy and have shit loads of children?"

Stan shrugged "Maybe, if that's what she wants."

"What about what _I_ want?" Stan looked Kyle in the eyes.

"I love _you _Kyle_. _Isn't that enough?_" _

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**

**When I thought that I was strong.**

**But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.**

"Kiss me." Kyle said as a challenge for Stan. Stan laughed nervously and looked around "What?" .

"You heard me. If you love me so fucking much then kiss me." Stan looked around again. "I can't, someone could see." Kyle laughed. "I feel really sorry for you."

A single tear fell from Stans eye.

**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything **

**I think I need here on the ground.**

"I love you Kyle and that will never change."

"Then why are you doing this?" Stan pleaded.

"Because I know you'll never touch me in public."

**You're neither friend or foe though I can't seem to let you go.**

"...Are you going to walk away now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

**The one thing I know is that you're bring me down.**

* * *


End file.
